New Perspective
by Aliceshipsklaine
Summary: Kurt Hummel thinks McKinley has nothing to offer him. But when the new kid Blaine Anderson show up, Kurt believes he is mistaken.
1. Preview

This is a preview for a new (and my first) Klaine fanfic entitled New Perspective that I'm in the middle of writing.

The main gist of the story begins on the ninth episode of season three, _Extraordinary Merry Christmas._

I won't be following the story line very closely. I will most likely jump around or way out of order.

Kurt and Blaine aren't dating. Blaine is the new kid at McKinley. No personality changes really. I am definitely hoping to get pretty into this story enough so they start getting intimate.

I'm not sure how often I'll get to update. If you guys really enjoy it and I actually have people reading/giving me reviews then I will definitely update as soon as I'm able too.

Chapters may be short to which I am really sorry. Like I said I'm just starting out and getting my feet so go easy on me. I try to add as much detail as I can. If there are any grammatical errors or something didn't quite make sense to you in the way I put it than feel free to tell me.

If you have any questions or want me to reply to you the best way to do so is on my tumblr, .com

Inspiration for the title of the fic was Panic! At the Disco's song New Perspective.

Add this onto the end of youtube to listen to the version I enjoy.  
watch?v=PENK3uyEPeQ&feature=relmfu

And yeah. Enjoy :3


	2. Chapter 1

New Perspective

Chapter 1

"Kurt !" Rachel hissed from over the phone. Kurt had to pull the phone away from his ear at the deafening sound of Rachel's disapproving screech. "We need to talk about your lurking problems. I told you not to spy on the guys while they're changing in the locker room." Her voice teetered from scolding to begging. Kurt could only figure that she was jealous of him. "Do we need to have another week singing songs about this?" Rachel threatened. Kurt wanted to laugh and would have if it wasn't for the fact that Rachel was serious. He remembered the week very clearly. He had spent all of it sitting in the back of the choir room with his arms crossed, his face in a pout, and his eyes rolled at how ridiculous they were being at least every ten minutes.

"Hey! I was only lurking for you anyways." He said very defensively. Because he honestly did not want to have to sit through that twice. Kurt would have continued except Rachel had totally forgotten that she was supposed to be scolding him and suddenly got really interested. "What did you hear? What was Finn saying about me? He wasn't dishing anything that we… did. Did he? 'Cause I swear if that boy-" Rachel could have easily gone on a rampage but Kurt couldn't understand much of what she wanted to know because she was so furious and curious all at once. He didn't have all night and this was not what he had called her about.

"No, no, no. Don't you worry your pretty Jewish nose. He was just asking the Glee guys gift ideas for you." Kurt started slowly because she could either go crazy or be totally calm about the whole thing. But before he could say anything- "I have an idea!" Rachel pitched. "I'll make him a list of all the things he could get me."

Kurt was all ready to give her the 'self centered' speech but he could hear her typing frantically on the keyboard. Rachel had chosen the crazy route. For a minute Kurt felt sympathy for Finn, but he easily shrugged it off.

"I heard some pretty poor suggestions." He said after a moment of silence between them with a faint sound of the keyboard in the background. Kurt was trying to defer from why he originally had called her. Wondering if he should talk to her about what had been on his mind all day or not. Rachel's craziness had been a pretty good distraction, he'd give her that much.

"So why did you call? I know it wasn't just to tell me that Finn couldn't shop." It was as if she had read his mind. Kurt could no longer drag this on or get away from the topic. He could lie to her but he really just needed to tell someone and Rachel was his best bet.

Even with her waiting on an answer he couldn't help but to wonder off anyways. He drifted back to earlier that day during school. Remembering leaning over the wall to take a peak at this new voice coming from by the lockers. It came from the same group of guys he was listening to. Finn, Artie, Puck, Sam, Mike, and one voice he could not name. Finn had asked the most trivial question for straight men around holidays, what to get the girlfriend. The new voice agreed with Artie that 'socks' were a good idea. He had noticed the voice was nonchalant but trying to stand it's ground. Probably because it had been absent from the rest of the groups conversation earlier. The voice was masculine and soothing at the same time which sent a chill down Kurt's spine just thinking about it.

Kurt wouldn't even go into the guys locker room if it wasn't for the fact that they had better and less crowded mirrors. Usually he was very hesitant about going in due to the fact every other football player besides the ones in Glee harassed him about being gay. Kurt didn't think much of the remarks anymore. He'd heard them all and had a million come backs to go along with all of them. But today he was glad. He definitely liked what he saw during his mid-day moisturizing session. He left as soon as he was done so he didn't have to run into the new face that had gone with the new voice.

"Well," he started, slowly coming back to the question from his daydream. "They were talking to somebody I didn't recognize." As soon as he had said it he heard the typing from over the phone stop. He wasn't sure how Rachel was going to react.

"Kurt…" she paused. Her voice was smooth and sympathetic. He hated when she did this. He felt as if she was about to tell him that those jeans made him look fat. "We don't want another 'Sam' incident."

"I'm still not convinced that a straight boy dyes his hair to look like that." Kurt snapped. He was obviously still mad about the whole issue. His gaydar had betrayed him and it was very humiliating even though he backed off immediately. He was more let down by the fact that his chances were decreasing. He was so close to actually accepting that he was really the only openly gay kid in Lima, Ohio.

"Well, did he seem… gay?" Rachel paused before the word, "gay". Everyone seems to. As if it was insulting. Like it was the equivalent to calling someone pregnant when they aren't. Even though he knew Rachel was in no way homophobic with the whole two-gay-dads thing.

"Well, from what I took in, no straight boy spends that much time after Gym perfecting their gelled down hair." His voice got light at the end, like he was poking fun but was totally serious. He had let the comment from earlier go.

Rachel had to stop herself from laughing at the mere thought. "Well, did you find out anything else about him?" She was very stern, almost protective of Kurt. Everyone had been after two years of everything him and everybody else had been through. They were a huge Glee family and they looked out for one another. They had to given the fact that Glee was not at all popular.

Kurt replied with a sigh, buying all the time he could, hesitating before he opened his mouth again. He started to say something but for some reason this conversation had made him much more nervous than it should have.

He breathed in deep and sunk further into his bed before deciding to open his mouth to speak, "I don't know if you'll take this as 'good news' or not." He closed his eyes to make the next thing he was about to say a lot easier, "But Finn kinda suggested to him that he should join Glee."

He could almost hear Rachel's mind racing with a million questions that no way her mouth could keep up with. "Well! What did he say?"

She sounded excited, almost beaming, but you never really know with Rachel. But one thing was for sure, Kurt was definitely not letting her send him to a crack house.

"We'll find out tomorrow." Kurt tried his hardest to sound collected but his mind was just as curious as hers was if not more so.

He moved into a sitting position, less nervous now that Rachel hadn't gone completely mad and swore she didn't want anyone new to join just to keep the family intact. "He told Finn he'd make up his mind by tomorrow in time for Thursday rehearsal."

He could feel his chest get a little bit lighter, getting his hopes up far too high again. But he had such a good feeling about all of this it was hard not let himself feel the excitement of possibilities.

"Do you think he's... good?" Kurt hadn't realized that Rachel was still there until she had said this quietly, but loud enough to pull Kurt back to reality. He blushed softly because although Rachel had meant the boys singing, Kurt's hormones had taken him somewhere else. Santana's tone crossed through his mind as he almost caught himself mutter the phrase, "wanky."

"All the boys seemed very encouraging so he's got to be." He spoke in such a tone that it seemed to himself that it wasn't just Rachel he was trying to convince.

"But do me a favor, will you?" Kurt had gotten very good at making his tone sound threatening when he needed it to. And now was one of those times. "Don't call Finn after we get off the phone. I don't want him opening his big mouth about this." He could already hear Finn giving him the same speech he had given him when Sam joined up.

"I promise I won't come on to this new guy, just, let's see what happens tomorrow." His voice was lower with his honest promise. He didn't know anything about this boy and didn't want history to repeat itself. It had hurt too much even if Sam was real nice about all of it. "And I'll know if you call or not, we live in the same house." His voice went back to stern but with a cool undertone of daring.

Asking Rachel to do something was very hard unless it had something good in it for her. Kurt only hoped she'd listen and respect her best friends wishes. "Fine." She agreed after a minute. Kurt could hear the pout in her tone as she held out the last letter of the word. "I promise." Her tone much more accommodating.

He knew her well enough by now that she had intended to keep her promise to him. "Thank you!" he said with a grin in his voice.

"Yeah, yeah. Anything for you. See you in Glee club. Love you." She said with a click ending the call. Her voice still stubborn but he knew it was only because she hated not being able to do something.

Kurt's tensions were much more at ease than they had been when he started the conversation. With the fact he wasn't keeping something in and knowing that it would be kept between Rachel and him. He leaned over to his left to place his phone on his white bedside table and then let himself fall completely onto the bed. All the excitement had made him exhausted, but once his head hit the pillow, he couldn't let himself fall asleep. There was just too much that the following day held to think about.


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: So it has been awhile since I've uploaded but yeah here have chapter 2. **

**I feel it's better and stuff. And I'm working on chapter 3 and it should be longer most likely.**

**Reviews would really REALLY be lovely :3**

**Thank you to all who read.**

* * *

Because of his lack of sleep, the next day Kurt was very much on the edge for the entirety of it. He hadn't payed attention in any of his classes. He would drift off only to be abruptly startled back to reality by the very annoying and loud school bell. Walk to the next class, rinse, and repeat. The only class he didn't drift off in was his last class. He spent the majority of it giving the clock on the wall a stare down. After 55 long minutes of pure torture, he had won the stare down. Or so he thought. Even though he hadn't taken his eyes off of the time, he felt his heart jump straight out of his chest when it rang.

He originally had planned to run out of the class, to his locker and into the choir room to be the first one there. But he couldn't seem to move very quickly now that the time was finally here. He put all of his books in his bag one by one and was the last one out of the classroom. It took him three tries to get his locker combo right that he's had since Freshman year.

"Hey babe!" said a booming voice from behind Kurt's locker that made him jump 10 feet in the air. "Oh, hey Mercedes."  
Mercedes called everyone pet names, so that fact didn't alarm him very much. "Something wrong?"

Before Kurt and Rachel were ever close Mercedes was always there for him. He considered letting her in on the fact that there may be a new arrival, but she'd know soon enough. "No, you just startled the crap out of me." He said in his usual bitter tone trying to hide his lie in his locker.

"Ready to go to glee club?" Mercedes pitched. Kurt had been ready all day, but now he was stalling by emptying his books in his locker and arranging them just so. After a few moments he had nothing left to stall with so he closed his locker very lightly and turned on his heel to nod at Mercedes, giving her a slight grin to ward off any doubt she had that he wasn't okay, and walked in the direction of the choir room.

They walked at a decent pace in silence. The thing Kurt loved most about Mercedes was that she knew something was up, but knew it was best not to ask and that he would tell her if he wanted to. They were comfortable in each others silence. While if Rachel was here she'd be talking his ear off about how we need another male voice or wondering if he can even sing or not, and bugging him on what he looked like.

By the time Kurt and Mercedes entered the choir room, all but three chairs were full. One next to Finn in the front row, and two next to each other on the next level with Puck on one end, Santana on the other end. Mercedes took the seat next to Santana while Kurt took the one next to Puck and her.

Kurt scanned the room, slowly a few times making sure he saw everyone and nothing was out of place, and not a new face anywhere in sight. Mr. Schue was no where to be found and everyone was having their own side conversations while Kurt was lost inside his own head.

Why was he making such a big deal about this? This stranger with a face but without a name had Kurt totally out of it, which was a pretty big freaking deal for him. He was being absolutely ridiculous over a boy he had only seen for no longer than five seconds. Yet Kurt wanted to see much more of him and get to know him very well.

"Kurt?" Mercedes has only been calling his name for a couple of minutes now while he was in his own little world.  
"What? Sorry." He tried to play it off as nothing happened and Mercedes thankfully ignored it.  
"I said, you and Rachel, my house, tomorrow after school, sleepover?" "Yeah. I'll be there." Kurt could never pass up girl time. Carole was the only girl in the Hummel/Hudson household and she was always at work it seemed. It got a little annoying when Kurt didn't have anyone to empathize with.

"Alrighty everybody, listen up!" Mr. Schue's announcer voice broke apart everybody's little side conversations into a growing silence.  
"I've got a big announcement to make."


End file.
